


Darcy’s Great Idea

by Fleurtygirl



Series: Merle and his rooftop rescue [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurtygirl/pseuds/Fleurtygirl
Summary: One shot with Darcy Lewis with our Walking Dead season one group on the roof with Merle
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Darcy Lewis
Series: Merle and his rooftop rescue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611946
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Darcy’s Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Darcy Lewis with a little splash of Max from 2 Broke Girls

Merle’s on top of TDog, everyone is freaking out and it’s like— oh, must be Monday. Which, during the apocalypse, seems a little extra, even to me. I really don’t understand why everyone seems to have it out for the Dixon’s. Yeah, Merle’s a racist asshole, but he’s a living racist asshole that more than pulls his weight. Maybe my asshole threshold is higher than most people’s, I used to work as a waitress, but still! Who knows, but it’s not like he pissed in the morning oatmeal. In fact, I’m pretty sure the oatmeal came from one of his supply runs. Most of the food comes from the Dixon’s, they’re like bad Santa. Merle can call me Sugartits if he’s feeding me during the end of the world. Let’s face it, a) I’ve got great tits, and b) the second best scavenger is Glenn and one man alone isn’t going to scavenge enough to feed 20 people. I just ignore their words and watch their actions. Unfortunately, I can definitely say that I’m the only one. 

Our group had to rescue some noob and here he is about to shoot Merle, I am definitely not going to hitch my wagon to these idiots anymore. Capable semi-decent racist asshole- apocalypse acceptable. Criminally ignorant about their own survival—apocalypse unacceptable. 

I step between the idiots with guns and Merle, which, here’s hoping this doesn’t backfire. 

I get on my knees and run my hand through his military style short hair and rub his bicep, trying to distract him enough to even hear me. I know his blood must be roaring in his ears. 

“Hey Merle, was wondering if you wanna fuck?” Yup, I said it loud enough to confuse the hell out of everyone. Also I think I freaked him out a little because he froze, well everyone froze. 

“Whaaaaaat?” T-Dog exclaimed at the same time as the newbie asshole started to get involved. 

“Uh, Miss, now doesn’t really seem like a great time—“

“Nope, now seems right,” I interrupted. “Merle, I was hoping that we could just grab our stuff, get back to camp, and then we could.. uh… do the do, bump uglies, make the beast with two backs, practice repopulating the earth… yah know, have lots of sex. If wanna bounce after, I’m asking if you’d be cool if I came with, but ya know, think about that after you’ve seen my tits. What do you say? Let’s have a little- it’s the end of the world and I just stole a shit ton of stuff from this department store and that still feels a little cool, because looting, yay—sex! Also, not a zombie, let’s celebrate that moment with orgasms.” I finish with jazz hands. Everyone knows good ideas should be accompanied by jazz hands. Because, let’s just say, that old dude has some serious muscle tone so I would not be sad to get him a little naked to see how the rest of him feels. 

“So, whadda ya say? You down to get down?” I ask Merle as I giving my best winning buy me that puppy smile and a little wiggle to call a little attention to the girls. 

He slowly steps off TDog and pulls me up while he stands. I think this is going my way, especially based off the look on his face. He is giving me the lewdest smirk should not be sexy, but it's panty dripping, uterus exploding, holy hell levels of sexy.

“Ya tryin ta stop this fight with yer pussy?” Merle says and runs a hand down to cup my ass and press me into him. 

“Yup, just want you to take me home.” I say to him a little breathier than normal, but it’s been a while since I’ve been pressed up against a man. I’m being cool here, I’m still in control. Maybe. 

“Old enough ta be yer daddy, lil girl.” Merle tells me as though he’s trying to push me away, but he’s got me pressed up between his legs and he’s either really happy or has another, really large, really thick gun in his pants. One hand is on my ass and the other is pushing hair off my face and trailing his fingers along the side of my face. So this feels a lot like his consent. Also, now, all I can think about is calling him daddy and having him spank me. I’m pretty sure that was his plan with that comment. Also that was the filthiest ‘daddy’ and ‘little girl’ I’ve ever heard. His voice, that accent, pressed right up against him, rumbling at me, yeah it’s amazingly sexy. I have the best ideas, this was a great idea. 

“Seriously, what the fuck is happening right now?!?” Andrea exclaims, apparently jealous I thought of this first. 

“Don’t twat block me Andrea,” just comes flying out of my mouth. Good lord, I normally try to keep those comments inside my head with this group. Fortunately, this seems to make Glenn, T-Dog, and even Jacqui lose it. They are laughing so hard at her stunned face and my highly inappropriate...well, everything. I can tell we most likely won’t be shooting any live people up on the roof today. So go me! Eventually even the noob laughs, Morales just looks dumbfounded, but he is married, so maybe it’s been a while for him. 

Merle meanwhile has been running his hands all over me, and I can feel his laughter in his chest and stomach. Of course, I’m not much better, my hands are under his vest and I’m about to climb him like a ladder. 

“I see what’ cher doin lil girl,” Merle rumbled in my ear and then starts kissing and scraping his teeth against my neck. Damn, it feels like the nerves in my neck are directly connected to my pussy. I’m wet and pulsing and starting to lose it. One leg goes up around his waist and I can hear his approving growl as he grabs my ass and helps me wrap the second leg around his waist. I am entirely supported in his arms, it’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. 

“Holy shit, old racist dude is rocking my world!” I blurt out loud. 

“Darcy, you’re Jewish!” An exasperated Andrea exclaims at me. Bitch, just cannot stop. Like her blonde waspy ass is the offended party. 

“Yup, it’s how we’re converting them post apocalypse, the miracle of my boobs.” I snark back as Merle seems to take this as an invitation to all but motorboat me. Oh wait, he’s not motor boating, the asshole is laughing. Well, at least he didn’t take the first opportunity to dump me on my ass after hearing that news. 

“Come on, let’s git on back ta camp, ‘parently I gotta learn a new religion.” Merle says as he places me back on my feet. “Sides, done kilt all them geeks out front, should go while it’s still clear.” 

Merle grabbed his rifle and packed it up in his bag. It was by far the funniest and most shocking thing they heard all day. Glenn ran from the edge of the building and looked down at the street. Sure enough, when they all though he was just shootin at the air like a crazy redneck, he had sniped all those zombies in their way. 

“Uh, guys, he cleared the way, we really should go now.” Glenn said completely numb. He clearly felt shocked and bad for jumping to the wrong conclusion. 

Merle just snorted and smacked my ass, “let’s go, sugartits, wanna see whatcha been lootin, grab any o’ them fancy panties?”


End file.
